1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control device, a printing system, and a printing control program, and particularly to a printing control apparatus, a printing system, and a printing control program capable of reproducing a target.
2. Related Art
A printing method paying attention to spectral reproduction was suggested (see Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, a combination of printer colors (CMYKOG) is optimized so as to fit with a spectral reflectivity (target spectrum) of a target by use of a printing model, in order to perform printing so as to accord with a target image in terms of a spectrum and a measurement color. By performing the printing on the basis of the printer colors (CMYKOG) in this manner, the target image can be reproduced in terms of spectrum. As a result, it is possible to obtain a print result of high reproduction in terms of the measurement color.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-508125
However, kinds of color materials such as ink usable in a printing apparatus such as a printer are finite and it is difficult to exactly reproduce the spectral reflectivity of a target in a visible wavelength region. Accordingly, since the fitting of the spectral reflectivity is sometimes insufficient, a problem occurs in that colors are insufficiently reproduced. In particular, since the fitting of the spectral reflectivity was intended up to the wavelength region which rarely contributes to human visibility, reproduction precision of the spectral reflectivity deteriorates even in a wavelength region which considerably contributes to the human visibility. Therefore, a problem occurs in that a human feels that the visible reproduction precision is poor.